Infinite! AkaKuro
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: Sebuah multi chapter fic tentang keluarga kecil AkaKuro beserta sang buah hati, Akashi Seiya dalam berbagai macam genre. Warning! contains of M-preg/ AkaKuro family/ Multi chapter fic with drabble(s) format/ various genre. Akashi Seiya by Yuna Seijuurou. Chapter 5: Ada yang ngambek...(part 2). featuring Nijimura & Haizaki
1. Chapter 1

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prolog**

**Akashi Seiya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia memang masih berusia lima tahun. Penampilannya juga sama seperti anak seusianya pada umunya. Tapi, jangan salah. Dia bukan bocah biasa.

Siapapun yang melihat surai merah miliknya pasti akan langsung mengenali identitasnya. Benar, surai merah yang dimilikinya merupakan turunan sang _otou-san_ –setidaknya begitulah si bocah memanggilnya. Tapi, untungnya ia tidak mewarisi wajah menyeramkan ayahnya. Parasnya begitu manis. Bahkan saking manisnya sampai minim ekspresi. Persis _okaa-san_ nya –begitulah si bocah memanggilnya. Dengan kedua bola mata merahnya, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terpana. Tapi, jangan tertipu wajah manisnya. Itu hanya tampilan luarnya saja.

Karena sesungguhnya karakter sang ayah telah melekat kuat pada dirinya.

Siapa dia? Dia adalah Akashi Seiya.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, dia memang bukan bocah biasa. Mengapa demikian? Karena sejumlah alasan mendasari pernyataan ini. Pertama, Seiya lahir berkat kekuatan cinta yang begitu kuat dari kedua orang tuanya. Ini memang bukan kisah Romeo dan Juliet, namun kedua orang tuanya memang berjuang keras untuk bisa hidup bersama. Pernahkah mendengar nama _generation of miracles_? Kalian pasti sudah tidak asing dengan nama sang kapten yang paling menakutkan dalam sejarah, Akashi Seijuurou dan pemain bayangan misteriusnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalau kalian pernah mendengar dua nama ini, bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana kerasnya perjuangan mereka untuk bisa bersatu dalam satu gender yang sama.

Kedua, Akashi Seiya lahir ke dunia berkat kekuatan uang, tepatnya berkat kekuatan uang keluarga Akashi. Bagaimana tidak? Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang mendambakan buah hati tidak bisa serta merta langsung memiliki anak. Kalian tentu tahu alasannya. Oleh karena itu, dengan mengandalkan kekuatan cinta yang memaksa Seijuurou merogoh kocek yang dalam, akhirnya mereka berdua mampu melampaui logika serta merekayasa teknologi sehingga lahirlah buah cinta mereka berdua, yang merupakan bayi termahal di dunia. Jika kalian ingin tahu seperti apa teknologi yang digunakan, tanyakanlah itu pada Seijuurou yang memodalinya.

Bayi itu kemudian dinamai Akashi Seiya. Akashi adalah marga sang ayah. Sementara nama Seiya berasal dari penggalan nama 'Sei' pada Seijuurou dan akhiran 'Ya' pada Tetsuya. Sehingga jadilah Seiya sebagai nama buah hati mereka. Nama yang cukup simpel untuk ukuran bayi termahal di dunia. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tampaknya merasa canggung dengan status baru mereka sebagai orang tua sehingga tidak memikirkan sebuah nama sebelumnya.

Akashi Seiya lahir ke dunia pada tanggal 31 Januari, bertepatan dengan hari lahir Tetsuya, _okaa-san_ nya. Sementara darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh Seiya sepertinya lebih kental oleh darah sang _otou-san_, Seijuurou. Hal ini tercermin dari golongan darahnya yakni AB –sama dengan golongan darah Seijuurou. Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan Seiya mengadopsi karakter Seijuurou, bahkan hampir seluruh karakter Seijuurou diambil oleh sang anak. Orang biasa yang tidak tahu kisah kasih Seijuurou dan Tetsuya mungkin akan mengira Seiya sebagai Seijuurou yang terperangkap dalam tubuh anak-anak.

Mau tahu contohnya?

Kejadiannya belum lama ini. Seiya yang sudah pulang dari TK langsung melesat menuju _limousine_ yang menjemputnya. Tujuannya sekarang hanya satu. Bukan langsung ke rumah, melainkan ke TK tempat _okaa-san_ nya bekerja.

Aneh bukan? Kenapa Seiya tidak bersekolah di TK tempat _okaa-san_ nya bekerja?

Lalu kalau kalian cermati lagi, yang lebih aneh adalah kenapa Tetsuya bekerja sebagai _sensei_ di TK sementara sang buah hati masih bisa diantar jemput dengan _limousine_? Usut punya usut, ini adalah permintaan pribadi Tetsuya pada suaminya untuk bekerja sebagai guru TK karena kecintaannya terhadap anak-anak. Setelah melalui debat seru selama berhari-hari akhirnya sang suami meluluskan permintaan Tetsuya meski dengan berbagai macam syarat yang menyertainya.

Baiklah. Itu hanya sekelumit sejarah pekerjaan Tetsuya. Kembali ke Akashi Seiya.

Kenapa Seiya disekolahkan di TK yang berbeda dengan TK tempat _okaa-san_ nya mengajar?

Berikut alasannya,

Seiya yang sudah sampai di TK tempat Tetsuya bekerja langsung merangsek masuk ke dalam dengan terburu-buru seolah takut tertinggal kereta. Instingnya memang sungguh tajam. Begitu ia sampai, Seiya mendapati Tetsuya yang sedang menggendong salah satu anak didiknya yang tengah menangis sambil menenangkannya.

Pemandangan yang dibenci oleh Akashi Seiya.

Kesamaan pertama yang dimiliki Seiya dan Seijuurou adalah, mereka sama-sama mencintai Tetsuya secara berlebihan.

Tanpa pandang bulu, Seiya yang masih kecil langsung berjalan mendekati _okaa-san_ nya dan menarik-narik celana Tetsuya, seolah memberi tanda pada Tetsuya akan keberadaannya.

"Seiya-kun! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, sayang?"

Tampaknya, Seiya juga mewarisi keistimewaan hawa tipis Tetsuya yang bahkan membuat sang _okaa-san_ sulit menyadari keberadaannya.

Tapi, Seiya tak menanggapi pertanyaan Tetsuya. Manik _crimson_-nya langsung mengarah tajam pada bocah yang berada dalam gendongan Tetsuya.

"Hei kamu, turun dari sana atau kubunuh kau."

Tetsuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan si bocah yang tak berdosa itu malah menangis menjadi-jadi.

Jadi, bisa disimpulkan sendiri bukan alasan Seiya ditempatkan pada TK yang berbeda dengan TK tempat Tetsuya mengajar? Tentu saja untuk menghindari hal-hal semacam ini. Meskipun butuh waktu berhari-hari bagi Tetsuya untuk membujuk si kecil Seiya agar menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Dari cerita di atas, kalian bisa menangkap kalau Seiya dan Seijuurou memiliki karakter yang sama bukan? Mereka berdua sama-sama _yandere type_.

Tapi, jangan beranggapan kalau dua karakter yang sama itu akan hidup berdampingan dengan awet dalam satu atap. Mau bukti?

Suatu hari, Seiya kecil dengan polosnya berjalan mendekati Tetsuya yang tengah memasak sup tofu untuk sarapan mereka. Sebuah pernyataan polos terlontar begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya.

"_Okaa-san_, kata _sensei_ di sekolah, suatu saat kalau menikah itu harus dengan orang yang disukai. Makanya kalau sudah besar nanti aku ingin menikah dengan _okaa-san_."

Nyaris saja panci berisi sup tofu itu terlepas dari tangan Tetsuya, sementara Seijuurou yang membaca koran pagi sudah tersedak oleh teh yang diminumnya. Diremasnya koran pagi itu lalu manik heterokromatiknya menatap tajam buah hatinya.

"Kau tak bisa mengambil istriku, bocah..." geramnya.

"Maaf _otou-san_, tapi aku ini absolut. Bahkan _otou-san_ pun tak bisa menentangku." balasnya sinis.

Begitulah, Seijuurou dan Seiya memang ayah dan anak, tapi mereka berdua juga rival abadi di dalam rumah terlebih jika menyangkut Tetsuya.

Yah, mungkin saja Seijuurou juga kena karma. Bagi yang mengenal Seijuurou pasti sudah tahu alasannya.

Itulah sekilas tentang Akashi Seiya. Kehidupan keluarga kecil AkaKuro dengan Akashi Seiya di dalamnya akan kalian temui dalam cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

.

.

.

_**End of Prologue**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T+/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**Chapter perdana Infinite! AkaKuro akan dipersembahkan khusus untuk ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya yang jatuh pada tanggal 31 Januari.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kami Mencintaimu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah. Sinar mentari mulai menyusup masuk dan menerpa wajah tidur Seijuurou. Memaksa pemuda itu untuk menampakkan manik heterokromatiknya. Tapi, pemuda itu masih malas untuk membuka kedua matanya. Ia masih ingin menyembunyikan tubuhnya dalam selimut. Ia masih ingin memejamkan kedua matanya lebih lama lagi. Lima menit saja...

Masih memejamkan mata, dirasakannya sesuatu yang mulai mendesak tubuhnya. Hingga nyaris membuatnya terpojok ke tepi tempat tidur. Ah, tanpa perlu membuka mata pun, Seijuurou sudah tahu. Dasar Tetsuya, lima tahun pernikahan tidak menyurutkan sifat manjanya. Tapi, itulah yang justru membuat Seijuurou senang. Masih belum cukupkah mereka berbagi kehangatan semalam? Hmm, Tetsuya sayang, kau mau minta lebih ya? Kalau begitu, dengan senang hati akan kuberikan...

GREP!

Seijuurou langsung memeluk sesuatu yang ada di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga sambil mulai menyesapinya dan menghirup aromanya yang ternyata...

...berbeda dengan aroma Tetsuya-nya. Selain itu ada yang lebih janggal lagi. Sesuatu yang sedari tadi disangkanya sebagai tubuh istrinya ternyata berukuran lebih kecil dari yang selama ini dikenalinya. Aneh, sejak kapan tubuh Tetsuya mengecil seperti ini? Perut yang dipeluknya dari belakang terasa lebih datar, lebih ramping dan...ini sih kelewat ramping! Mana mungkin 'kan Tetsuya mengecil dengan mendadak? Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sini. Ada sesuatu yang asing. Sebenarnya, Seijuurou masih malas untuk membuka kedua matanya, tapi ia harus memastikan kalau dugaannya...

"_Otou-san_, singkirkan kedua tanganmu dari perutku. Sesak tahu..."

Benar saja. Sebelum membuka kedua matanya pun dugaannya sudah terbukti benar. Seijuurou selalu benar dan ia tidak pernah salah. Benar 'kan, tubuh kecil yang ada di pelukannya itu jelas saja bukan Tetsuya yang mengecil, melainkan...

Eh? Tunggu dulu! Dugaannya benar?

Seijuurou buru-buru membuka kedua matanya dan pemandangan pertama yang ia jumpai adalah punggung anak kecil yang terbalut piyama bercorak piyo-piyo sedang merebahkan dirinya dengan santai di atas ranjangnya, sehingga menutupi pandangannya akan istrinya yang masih terlelap di sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Bravo! Akashi Seiya pagi itu sukses membuat Seijuurou nyaris loncat dari tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Seiya! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini!?"

Akashi Seiya, buah hati Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang dulu pernah mendapat kehormatan sebagai bayi termahal di dunia itu pun mulai bangkit dari tidurnya sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Dengan santainya, Seiya meregangkan kedua tangannya seolah tanpa perasaan bersalah dan masih mengacuhkan Seijuurou yang tampaknya sudah gemas terhadapnya. Mungkin di dunia ini hanya Seiya lah satu-satunya bocah yang berani menantang Seijuurou secara terang-terangan.

"Ssst..._otou-san_, pelankan suaramu. Nanti _okaa-san_ terbangun." bisik Seiya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang mungil di depan bibirnya yang juga mungil. Sungguh menggemaskan memang. Tapi tidak bagi Seijuurou. Nada perintah tetap tercermin dari suaranya. Sekali lagi, di dunia ini tampaknya hanya Seiya yang berani memerintah Seijuurou secara terang-terangan.

Seseorang, tolong ingatkan Seijuurou untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya lain kali. Karena bisa jadi Seiya akan menerima pendidikan seks sebelum waktunya jika menginvasi tempat tidur kedua orang tuanya di saat yang tidak tepat. Untungnya pagi itu Seiya sedang beruntung karena Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tidak sempat bersenang-senang tadi malam. Padahal kebiasaan Seiya menginvasi tempat tidur kedua orang tuanya ini bukan yang pertama kali.

Kebiasaan Seiya ini sudah berlangsung beberapa kali. Padahal sang _otou-san_ sudah melengkapi kamar Seiya dengan berbagai macam fasilitas yang tak mungkin didapat anak seusianya pada umumnya, seperti _home teatre_ sampai _remote_ yang bisa digunakan untuk membuka pintu kamar secara otomatis.

Ah, kalau saja Seijuurou tidak ingat Seiya anaknya sendiri, mungkin ia sudah menguliti sosok yang ada di depannya tanpa pandang bulu. Untungnya Seijuurou masih mementingkan rasa kemanusiaannya. Dan mungkin juga ingat akan jumlah uang yang ia keluarkan untuk bisa melahirkan Seiya ke dunia. Seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya, Seiya merupakan bayi termahal di dunia. Jangan sampai semua uang yang sudah ia keluarkan terbuang sia-sia alias mubazir.

"Hnggh..selamat pagi, Seijuurou-kun. Ah, Seiya-kun ada di sini juga? Selamat pagi sayang."

Rupanya Tetsuya terbangun karena mendengar keributan kecil itu. _Okaa-san_ Seiya itu segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya kemudian mengucek kedua matanya seraya memandang kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu dengan lembut. Ah, tatapan Tetsuya yang seperti inilah yang selalu menjadi favorit Seijuurou dan Seiya.

"_Okaa-san_..._okaa-san_...selamat ulang tahun..." Seiya langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan _okaa-san_ nya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada bibir Tetsuya. Oh, Seijuurou yang malang, ciuman pertama Tetsuya pagi itu menjadi milik Seiya. "Selamat ulang tahun, _okaa-san_. Aku mencintaimu..."

Tetsuya membalas pelukan buah hati mungilnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam surai lembut Seiya, mengecup lembut puncak surai merah itu. "_Okaa-san_ juga sangat menyayangimu, sayang. Selalu."

Tak ingin kalah dari anak semata wayangnya, Seijuurou langsung meraih lengan Tetsuya lalu mengecup punggung tangannya dengan tidak kalah lembutnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu." Sayangnya Seijuurou tidak bisa memberikan kecupan di bibir, lantaran Seiya masih betah berada dalam pelukan Tetsuya. Yah, tak apa. Seijuurou masih bisa menahannya saat ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa berduaan dengan istrinya nanti.

Kontan saja tindakan Seijuurou membuat pipi Tetsuya bersemu merah. "Terima kasih, Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya lalu menoleh ke arah Seiya lagi. "Selamat ulang tahun juga untukmu, Seiya-kun. _Okaa-san_ juga mencintaimu, sayang."

Si mungil bersurai merah itu semakin memeluk manja _okaa-san_ nya. Pelukan Tetsuya malah membuatnya semakin betah berada di sana. Ah, surga. Surga bagi Akashi Seiya. Tetsuya sendiri juga menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Memeluk seorang anak yang sudah lama ia nantikan keberadaannya adalah perasaan yang paling nikmat yang diinginkan oleh setiap orang tua. Dikaruniai suami yang romantis dan anak yang cerdas sudah menjadi anugrah yang disyukuri Tetsuya sampai saat ini.

"Apa? Seiya juga berulang tahun hari ini?"

Tetsuya _sweatdrop_ seketika. Suasana syahdu yang ia rasakan saat memeluk Seiya mendadak sirna sudah. Tetsuya mendengus kesal ke arah suaminya. "Seijuurou-kun, jangan bilang kau juga lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun, Seiya?"

Oh, Seijuurou. Jangan sampai seluruh uang yang rela kau keluarkan untuk bisa melahirkan Seiya ke dunia benar-benar terbuang sia-sia.

"Maaf, maaf, Tetsuya. Masalahnya yang teringat olehku hanya hari ulang tahunmu." Seijuurou kemudian menoleh ke arah Seiya lagi. "Selamat ulang tahun, Seiya. Maukah sekali-sekali kau memeluk _otou-san_ mu ini?"

Seiya tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Bocah mungil itu hanya menatap datar manik heterokromatik sang _otou-san_ sambil tetap berada dalam pelukan Tetsuya. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya uluran tangan Seijuurou yang hendak memeluknya hanya disambut oleh angin lalu.

Akhirnya Seiya memberikan jawabannya. Jawaban yang Seiya berikan bukanlah berupa kata-kata melainkan juluran lidah disertai dengan menarik kelopak mata bagian bawahnya. Intinya, bocah mungil itu menolak pelukan Seijuurou sambil memasang tampang mengejek. Sekali lagi, Akashi Seiya memang bocah istimewa. Hanya ia satu-satunya bocah yang berani melakukan itu pada Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tidak mau. Aku cuma mau dipeluk _okaa-san_." Bocah mungil itu semakin membenamkan diri dalam pelukan Tetsuya. Sang _okaa-san_ hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku buah hatinya yang menggemaskan ini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Seijuurou harus berkali-kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri jika setan kecil yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

**Infinite! AkaKuro is now taking request!**

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. Kalian bisa memberikan request berupa plot atau genre untuk saya tuliskan dalam kehidupan pribadi keluarga kecil AkaKuro. Tentunya dalam bentuk _drabble_. Kalian juga bisa menawarkan chara lain untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cerita. Hanya saja, fokus utama akan tetap pada keluarga AkaKuro. Infinite! AkaKuro adalah milik saya dan milik reader yang menyukainya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^**

**Salam hangat, **

**YUNA **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**Main plot requested by : sukikawai-chan & Alenta93**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Aduh! Seiya demam!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[**From]** : _The One and Only_ _:-*_

[**Subject]** : Seiya demam

_Seijuurou-kun, bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat malam ini? Seiya-kun demam tinggi sejak sore tadi. :'-(_

Seijuurou mengernyitkan keningnya begitu melihat pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Seiya demam? Kedengarannya sedikit mustahil bagi Seijuurou. Ia mengenal duplikat dirinya dengan begitu baik. Seijuurou semasa kecil dulu adalah anak yang tahan banting dan tidak mudah sakit. Kalau Seiya memang anaknya, tentunya sekali-sekali sakit flu tidak akan jadi masalah. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Ah, Tetsuya hanya terlalu khawatir.

Segera dibalasnya pesan singkat itu. Dan dalam selang beberapa menit sebuah pesan balasan telah masuk ke dalam ponsel Tetsuya.

**[From]** : _Love of My Life_

**[Re: ]** : Seiya demam

_Akan kuusahakan, sayang. Jangan khawatir._

Toh kenyataannya Seijuurou tidak akan benar-benar mengusahakannya, karena yang ada dalam bayangannya sekarang hanyalah Tetsuya yang terlalu khawatir. Pemuda bersurai merah itu memang sudah lama mengenal sosok Tetsuya yang terlalu sayang terhadap anak-anak. Kondisi Seiya yang sebenarnya pasti tidak semengkhawatirkan itu. Seijuurou juga merasa bahwa dirinya cukup mengenal anaknya sendiri, tidak kalah dari Tetsuya-nya.

Yah, pasti tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

.

.

.

Tapi, kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Seijuurou baru tiba di mansion mereka pada pukul delapan malam tepat dan kedatangannya disambut oleh para _buttler_. Tidak seperti biasanya, Tetsuya tidak menyambutnya pulang. Sekarang pikiran buruk mulai melanda Seijuurou. Apa kondisi Seiya begitu mengkhawatirkannya sampai-sampai istrinya tidak menyambut dirinya pulang?

Setelah meletakkan jas nya di sofa ruang tengah, Seijuurou segera bergegas menuju kamar Seiya, berharap menemukan Tetsuya di sana.

Benar saja, Tetsuya sedang ada di kamar Seiya dan sedang memeluk anaknya yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Peluh tampak membanjiri tubuhnya mungilnya. Kedua matanya tampak terpejam tapi sepertinya ia tidak benar-benar bisa tidur nyenyak. Samar-samar terdengar racauan tidak jelas keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ternyata kondisi sang buah hati jauh lebih parah dibanding perkiraannya. Seiya kecil yang malang sampai mengigau dalam tidurnya.

Seijuurou perlahan berjalan mendekat, namun tatapan dingin Tetsuya menyambutnya dengan segera.

"Kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Bukannya sudah kuingatkan Seijuurou-kun untuk pulang lebih cepat!?"

Seijuurou langsung melirik jam tangannya. Pukul delapan malam lewat sepuluh menit. Jelas saja sekarang Tetsuya benar-benar marah dan ia harus siap menanggung resikonya. Gurat-gurat kepanikan tampak di wajah Tetsuya meskipun ia sedang marah. Membuat Seijuurou merasa makin bersalah. Dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekati tempat tidur. Secara perlahan berjalan mendekat menuju tubuh terbaring Seiya. Tetsuya hanya memandangnya ketus tapi juga tidak mencegah Seijuurou untuk berjalan mendekat.

Seijuurou menyentuh leher mungil Seiya. Saat itu juga panas yang tajam langsung menyengat permukaan kulitnya. Panasnya benar-benar tinggi. Pantas saja Tetsuya jadi khawatir. Seijuurou jadi merasa makin bersalah. Huh, seharusnya ia mendengarkan kata-kata Tetsuya sejak awal dan pulang lebih cepat hari ini.

"Seiya-kun sudah demam tinggi sejak sore tadi."

"...Apa dokter sudah dipanggil?"

"Aku sudah memanggil dokter dan Seiya-kun juga sudah minum obat. Tapi hanya Seijuurou-kun yang tidak pulang walaupun sudah kupanggil berkali-kali!"

Ya,ya,ya, Seijuurou ingat ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali sewaktu ia terlalu terhanyut dalam pekerjaannya. Sialnya saat itu Seijuurou bahkan tidak memiliki niatan sedikitpun untuk membuka dan mengecek si penelepon. Terlebih lagi Tetsuya-nya yang meneleponnya. Ingin rasanya Seijuurou mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Seijuurou memandang lekat wajah putera semata wayangnya. Seiya kecil yang malang hanyalah anak biasa yang juga suka bermain ketika hujan turun.

"_Okaa-san_..._okaa-san_..." racaunya. Membuat siapapun yang berada di sana akan menjadi iba mendengarnya. Tidak terkecuali bagi Seijuurou yang sudah mulai merasa panik. Senakal apapun Seiya terhadapnya, toh ia darah dagingnya juga.

Tetsuya segera mengecup puncak surai merah Seiya seraya menenangkannya. "Iya sayang. _Okaa-san_ ada di sini."

Betapa lemah makhluk mungil yang ada di hadapan Seijuurou sekarang.

"Seijuurou-kun, malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar Seiya-kun. Aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau tidur sendirian."

Oke, Tetsuya masih marah terhadapnya. Sekian lama Tetsuya mengarungi biduk rumah tangga bersamanya, akhirnya Tetsuya pun bisa memerintah seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Sang suami tidak bergeming. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada Seiya yang terus menerus meracau menyebut _okaa-san._

"Aku juga akan tidur di sini, Tetsuya."

"Eh?"

"Kita tidur di sini. Bertiga."

Tetsuya memandang heran wajah suaminya itu. Tampak gurat kekesalan di wajah Tetsuya perlahan memudar. "Kau yakin, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Tentu saja." bisik Seijuurou sambil melangkah naik ke atas tempat tidur. Untungnya ukuran tempat tidur yang memang disediakan Seijuurou untuk Seiya tidak kalah besar dengan ukuran tempat tidur mereka berdua. Senyum tipis berkembang di wajah Tetsuya. Digesernya tubuh Seiya perlahan untuk memberi ruang bagi Seijuurou.

Seijuurou kemudian menatap buah hatinya yang masih meracau tidak jelas itu. Dipeluknya pinggang mungil itu dengan sebelah tangannya. "_Otou-san_ juga ada di sini. Jangan khawatir. Seiya harus cepat sembuh."

Tetsuya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Seijuurou. Dipandangnya suaminya itu lekat-lekat. Kini sirna sudah amarah yang dipendamnya sejak tadi. Seijuurou juga ikut mengecup kening Seiya perlahan. Tak dipedulikannya rasa panas yang terasa menyengat kulitnya. Ah, Seijuurou jadi merindukan kenakalan Seiya seperti biasanya.

Kini Tetsuya dan Seijuurou sudah tertidur lelap di kamar besar itu, dengan Seiya berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Suara igauan Seiya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Seiya kecil kini mulai bisa tidur nyenyak sejak Seijuurou berada di sampingnya.

Dan tanpa disadari keduanya, tangan mungil Seiya bergerak dan mendekap kedua tangan orang tuanya yang memeluk pinggang mungilnya.

Akhirnya Seiya bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

**[Author's note]**

Semoga cerita kali ini sesuai dengan keinginan perequest! ^^ Dan rencananya chapter berikutnya akan dibuat edisi valentine. Semoga bisa terlaksana. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^^

* * *

**Infinite! AkaKuro is now taking request!**

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. Kalian bisa memberikan request berupa plot atau genre untuk saya tuliskan dalam kehidupan pribadi keluarga kecil AkaKuro. Tentunya dalam bentuk drabble tentunya. Kalian juga bisa menawarkan chara lain untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cerita. Hanya saja, fokus utama akan tetap pada keluarga AkaKuro. Infinite! AkaKuro adalah milik saya dan milik reader yang menyukainya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^**

**Salam hangat, **

**YUNA **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T+/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**Special chapter for belated valentine's day**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Cokelat dan Tulang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm, Tetsuya...ternyata sekarang tanggal 14 Februari. Apa kau ingat ini hari apa?"

Tetsuya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Seijuurou. Manik _azure_ dan heterokromatik itu akhirnya bertemu pandang. Keduanya saat ini sedang duduk santai di atas tempat tidur. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Seiya yang lagi-lagi mampir ke kamar mereka berdua dan sedang bergelayut manja dalam pelukan Tetsuya sambil membaca buku dongeng kesukaannya, Peter Pan.

"Ini hari Jum'at, Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou _sweatdrop_ seketika. Seiya kecil jenius yang bisa menebak maksud pertanyaan Seijuurou pun langsung tertawa cekikikan. Tetsuya tersenyum simpul. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebak maksud Seijuurou, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengerjai suaminya itu.

Yah, Tetsuya sendiri juga tidak bisa melupakan hari di mana ia berinisiatif untuk 'melamar' kekasihnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa terasa sudah empat belas tahun berlalu sejak saat itu...

.

.

.

_**[14 years ago]**_

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sudah dekat dan menjalin hubungan sejak bersekolah di Teikou. Tapi hubungan mereka berdua baru resmi begitu menginjak tahun kedua. Tanggal 14 Februari adalah hari jadi mereka. Jika di antara kalian ada yang bertanya bagaimanakah proses mereka berdua jadian, maka inilah sejarahnya.

Saat itu, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang anak yang pemalu. Tapi itu hanya tampilan luarnya saja. Beruntunglah ia dilahirkan dengan ekspresi datar dan hawa keberadaan yang tipis sehingga ia bisa menyembunyikan segala macam perasaannya jika sudah menyangkut Akashi Seijuurou.

Tidak ada satupun yang tahu bahwa jauh sebelum mereka berdua jadian, Tetsuya adalah fans Seijuurou. Diam-diam remaja bersurai _baby blue_ itu selalu ber-_fanboying_-ria tanpa diketahui oleh _kiseki no sedai_ saat itu. Itu adalah rahasia besar seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Seperti apa skala kefanatikannya? Tidak begitu parah. Kalian hanya akan menemukan foto Seijuurou di dompetnya dan di dinding kamarnya.

Jika saat itu Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki sering mengeluh akan beratnya porsi latihan yang sering dihadiahkan Seijuurou untuk mereka, Tetsuya justru bersyukur akan hal itu. Alasannya cukup sederhana. Karena Seijuurou akan selalu ada di _gym_ sambil menungguinya menyelesaikan porsi latihan tambahannya. Seperti hari itu, tanggal 14 Februari. Saat itu lagi-lagi Tetsuya harus menerima porsi latihan tambahan dari Seijuurou atas kesalahan yang sengaja dilakukannya saat latihan. Benar, Tetsuya sengaja. Demi suatu misi rahasia yang harus dilakukannya hari ini.

Menembak Akashi Seijuurou pada tanggal 14 Februari.

Untuk itu, ia sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam cara. Termasuk cara untuk menghibur diri jika ia harus menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk –ditolak.

"Akashi-kun, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Tetsuya menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk setelah berhasil menyelesaikan menu latihan tambahan yang diberikan Seijuurou. Sang kapten yang dimaksud hanya menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Tetsuya?" Oke, tatapannya memang datar tapi tetap saja mengancam. Meskipun begitu, jangan remehkan Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebagai seorang _fanboy_, ditatap seperti itu tidak membuatnya takut. Takluk sih iya.

Tetsuya mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Seijuurou. Beruntung hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Empat orang teman mereka sudah pulang sejak siang tadi. Benar-benar sebuah kesempatan sempurna untuk menyatakan cinta tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Akashi-kun, apakah kau mendapatkan banyak coklat hari ini?"

Kening Seijuurou berkerut. "Hmm? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal random seperti itu, Tetsuya?"

"Apa Akashi-kun tidak tahu kalau hari ini _valentine day_?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal macam itu. Banyak gadis memberiku coklat. Bahkan _locker_ ku sampai penuh dengan coklat. Tapi semuanya sudah kuberikan pada Atsushi."

"Hmm, begitu ya..."

"Sebenarnya ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, Tetsuya? Jangan bilang kau juga menginginkan coklat-coklat itu."

Tetsuya langsung menggeleng. "Aku tidak menginginkan coklat-coklat itu, Akashi-kun. Justru aku ingin sekali memberikan coklat pada seseorang tapi aku tidak bisa."

Seijuurou masih belum bisa menerka maksud Tetsuya, tapi ia jadi terlanjur penasaran. "Itu adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak perempuan Tetsuya. Kau 'kan bukan perempuan. Kenapa harus memberi coklat?"

"Menurutku konsep _valentine day_ adalah memberikan coklat pada orang yang disukai. Aku juga ingin memberikan coklat untuk orang yang kusukai tapi aku tidak bisa..."

Tanpa diduga, Seijuurou justru semakin penasaran. "Orang yang disukai? Tetsuya bisa jatuh cinta juga huh? Lalu, siapa perempuan yang beruntung itu? Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa menyerahkan coklat padanya?"

Tetsuya langsung memperkecil jarak di antara mereka berdua. Manik heterokromatik di depannya langsung membulat saat bertemu pandang dengan manik _azure_ di depannya.

"Itu semua karena aku tidak bisa memasak, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bisa membuat coklat untuk...Akashi-kun."

Terkutuklah kebodohan Tetsuya saat itu. Andai saja ia membawa kamera untuk bisa mengabadikan ekspresi seorang Akashi Seijuurou di depannya. Langka! Ekspresi seperti itu sungguh langka dan sungguh sebuah surga bagi seorang _fanboy_ seperti Tetsuya.

"Makanya, sebagai ganti aku tidak bisa bertukar coklat denganmu, aku ingin kita bertukar sesuatu yang lain. Maukah Akashi-kun bertukar tulang denganku?"

Seolah bangkit dari keterkejutannya, kini Seijuurou sudah mulai tanggap akan situasi. Sebelum menanggapi perkataan Tetsuya ia mencubit pipinya sedikit untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dialaminya bukanlah mimpi. "Be-berarti orang yang disukai Tetsuya adalah...Lalu kenapa tulang?"

Kali ini ekspresi datar Tetsuya tidak banyak membantu. Rona merah mulai terlihat di wajahnya. "Aku ingin kita bertukar tulang, Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun menjadi tulang punggungku dan aku menjadi tulang rusukmu."

Tetsuya, itu bukan ucapan untuk menembak seseorang guna dijadikan kekasih, nak. Itu pantas kau ucapkan saat kau hendak melamar Seijuurou untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup.

Ah, peduli amat! Saat ini yang penting tanggapan Seijuurou setelahnya. Sang kapten masih mematung di depannya. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Uh, baiklah. Tetsuya harus siap menjalankan plan B. Menyiapkan diri untuk ditolak.

"Ehm, ini benar-benar mengejutkanku, Tetsuya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka..."

_Akashi-kun sama sekali tidak menyangka akan dapat pernyataan cinta dari anak laki-laki 'kan? Aku sudah siap untuk ditolak kok_, batin Tetsuya saat itu.

Untuk sesaat dunia Tetsuya berhenti berputar saat sesuatu yang lembut menyapa sebelah pipinya. Hangat. Seijuurou mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi kanannya. Kini wajah Tetsuya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap untuk disajikan.

"...Tidak menyangka kalau Tetsuya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku mau bertukar tulang dengan Tetsuya."

Seijuurou masih sadar usia. Sekalipun perasaan keduanya saling berbalas ia hanya berani memberikan kecupan di pipi. Betapa bahagianya Tetsuya saat itu begitu menyadari Seijuurou juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sekalipun menyimpang toh keduanya bertahan sampai sekarang, hingga dikaruniai keturunan.

.

.

.

"...Bercanda kok, Seijuurou-kun. Tentu saja aku ingat." seru Tetsuya kemudian sambil mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi sang suami. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya empat belas tahun yang lalu. Seijuurou menyeringai senang kemudian menatap lekat orang kesayangannya itu.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan sekali lagi padaku Tetsuya. Tunjukkan bukti bahwa kau adalah tulang rusukku."

"Hmm, apa maksudmu, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Ayo kita buat adik untuk Seiya, Tetsuya."

_**End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

**P.S : **Apakah ada yang bingung dengan cara Tetsuya menembak Seijuurou?

**Infinite! AkaKuro is now taking request!**

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. Kalian bisa memberikan request berupa plot atau genre untuk saya tuliskan dalam kehidupan pribadi keluarga kecil AkaKuro. Tentunya dalam bentuk drabble. Kalian juga bisa menawarkan chara lain untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cerita. Hanya saja, fokus utama akan tetap pada keluarga AkaKuro. Infinite! AkaKuro adalah milik saya dan milik reader yang menyukainya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^**

**Salam hangat, **

**YUNA **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**Aomine & Momoi requested by Rey Ai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Ada yang ngambek... (Part 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anak itu duduk sendirian di atas ayunan sambil sesekali menggerakkan kakinya. Wajahnya tampak kusut. Lebih tepatnya kusut karena kesal. Kedua alisnya tampak berkerut. Sesekali mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya hingga kedua pipinya tampak menggembung. Sepintas tampak menggemaskan dan lucu. Tapi akan lain ceritanya kalau yang sedang kesal itu Akashi Seiya.

Jika anak seusianya akan mengekspresikan kekesalannya dengan menangis, maka Seiya tidak akan menangis. Justru sebaliknya, anak itu tidak akan menangis dan merajuk untuk minta dimanja. Ia justru lebih suka menyendiri. Dan jika ada yang berani mengganggu waktu pribadinya, ia takkan segan-segan untuk melukai siapapun itu –dengan gunting berwarna hitam kesayangannya.

Sungguh, Seijuurou memiliki cara yang unik untuk mendidik anak. Berkat dilahirkan ke dunia dalam keluarga yang super kaya, Seiya dibekali ilmu bela diri..bukan, lebih tepatnya teknik untuk menjaga diri ajaran Seijuurou. Benar, Seijuurou selalu mengingatkan pada Seiya untuk membawa gunting kemanapun Seiya pergi. Siapa tahu, Seiya bertemu orang jahat yang mengincar hartanya atau ingin menghajar orang yang tidak disukainya.

Lalu, hal apa gerangan yang membuat anak ini kesal sampai menyendiri di taman?

"Lho, kau Seiya-chan 'kan?"

Seiya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tidak sembarang orang bisa mendeteksi hawa keberadaan tipisnya yang merupakan warisan dari _okaa-san_ nya. Jika ada orang yang bisa melakukan itu, pastilah orang itu kenal dengan _okaa-san_ nya atau...

"Ah ternyata benar! Dai-chan! Dai-chan! Kemarilah!"

...pernah naksir _okaa-san_ nya.

"Bibi Satsuki, kenapa ada di sini?"

Momoi Satsuki, gadis manis yang sekarang berpacaran dengan Aomine Daiki itu langsung menghampiri Seiya yang masih duduk di ayunan dengan wajah cemberutnya. "Kami berdua mau mampir ke rumah Tetsu-kun. Tapi ternyata malah menemukan Seiya-chan di sini. Kenapa Seiya-chan sendirian? Di mana Tetsu-kun dan Akashi-kun?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Seiya malah semakin cemberut dan memalingkan wajah. Tidak lupa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kedua pipinya yang menggembung mulai tampak seperti balon. "Aku sedang kesal sama mereka!"

Jawaban itu kontan saja membuat Satsuki terkejut. Tapi lain dengan Aomine. Pemuda _tan_ yang baru saja menghampiri kekasihnya itu malah ingin tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Seiya. Jelas saja Aomine tertawa. Wajah Seiya saat benar-benar duplikat Seijuurou semasa kejayaan Teikou. Melihat wajah cemberut Seiya bagaikan melihat wajah Seijuurou yang tertindas. Sesuatu yang sungguh langka sekali bahkan untuk dibayangkan. Dan sekarang pemandangan langka itu tersaji di depan mata. Bagaimana Aomine tidak tertawa? Benar-benar pemikiran nista.

Momoi mengusap surai merah itu dengan penuh kasih. "Kenapa kau bisa kesal dengan Tetsu-kun dan Akashi-kun, Seiya-chan? Mau berbagi denganku?"

Usapan lembut itu tampaknya meluluhkan pertahanan Seiya. Anak manis itu langsung menoleh ke arah Momoi lagi. "Aku kesal karena _otou-san_ mengajak _okaa-san_ untuk membuat adik untukku!"

Oke. Jawaban itu langsung membuat Aomine berhenti tertawa. Sementara Momoi hanya bisa cengo mendengarnya.

"Ke-kenapa Seiya-chan harus kesal? Lucu 'kan kalau Seiya-chan punya adik? Kalau jadi kakak, nanti Seiya-chan tidak kesepian lagi."

"Tapi tetap saja aku menolak! Kalau ada adik, nanti perhatian _okaa-san_ akan terbagi. Nanti _okaa-san_ tidak mencintaiku lagi! Pokoknya aku tidak mau adik! Aku mau perhatian _okaa-san_ hanya untukku!"

Biar bagaimanapun Seiya tetap anak-anak. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk marah, tetap saja akan ada insting untuk merajuk. Jangan tanyakan apakah Seiya mengerti proses membuat adik atau tidak. Otak anak itu terlalu jenius bahkan untuk hal-hal yang sulit diterima logika anak seusianya. Alasan kemarahan Seiya mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi jika kalian mengenal hobi Seiya yang sering mengarahkan pandangan membunuh pada anak-anak asuhan Tetsuya di TK tempat Tetsuya mengajar, maka alasan Seiya akan terdengar logis. Dengan anak orang lain saja Seiya merasa kesal, apalagi dengan adik sendiri. Setidaknya, begitulah pemikiran Akashi Seiya, usia lima tahun.

"Hei jagoan." Aomine langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah Seiya yang wajahnya mulai memerah. Bisa dipastikan, beberapa menit lagi anak itu akan menangis.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau punya adik 'kan? Nanti kau bisa mengajarinya bermain ini." seru Aomine sambil mengeluarkan bola basket yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Kamu bisa bermain basket, nak?"

Seiya langsung menggeleng. "Aku sering melihat _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ bermain basket berdua. Tapi mereka berdua belum pernah mengajarkannya padaku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu! Akan kubuat kau menjadi pemain basket yang lebih jenius dibandingkan mereka berdua. Nanti ada sesuatu yang bisa kau banggakan pada adikmu. Bagaimana, kau mau 'kan jagoan?"

"Dai-chan! Jangan samakan Seiya-chan denganmu! Dia 'kan masih kecil!" Momoi mulai mendengus kesal begitu mendengar ide gila Aomine.

"Dia anaknya Akashi 'kan? Kurasa tidak ada masalah." Aomine mulai menurunkan Seiya dari atas ayunan kemudian menggandeng lengan mungil itu menuju ring basket yang letaknya tidak jauh dari posisi asal mereka. "Nah, aku akan mengajarimu beberapa teknik. Perhatikan baik-baik ya."

Momoi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, sementara Aomine mulai mempraktikan tembakan jitunya. Dari tiga lemparan yang ditembakkan, tidak ada satupun yang meleset. Kemampuan Aomine itu membuat Seiya menatapnya kagum dan untuk sesaat lupa akan kedongkolan hatinya.

"Bagaimana, bocah? Kau mau coba melempar?"

"Dai-chan jangan ngawur! Mana mungkin Seiya yang masih kecil melempar bola ke ring!"

Aomine memberikan bola basketnya pada Seiya bahkan tanpa persetujuan Momoi. "Nih, coba pegang bolanya. Tidak berat 'kan?"

Seiya mencoba menggenggam bola yang baru saja diberikan Aomine itu. Dan benar saja ucapan Aomine. Bola itu tidak berat. Jelas saja, mana mungkin Aomine memberikan bola basket sungguhan pada anak kecil? Tapi, bagaimana cara Aomine mendapatkan bola itu, tidak ada satupun yang tahu. Bahkan Momoi sekalipun.

"Tapi aku tidak sampai." Seiya menatap nanar ring basket yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Aomine pun tidak kehilangan akal. Ia langsung mengangkat Seiya tinggi-tinggi kemudian menggendong bocah mungil itu di belakang punggungnya, Kedua kaki mungil Seiya diulurkannya melewati kedua bahunya.

"Nah, kalau begini pasti akan sampai. Coba kau lempar bolanya!" Tentu saja Aomine tidak asal menyuruh Seiya melempar bola. Sebagai permulaan, Aomine mengambil jarak yang dekat dengan ring untuk memperpendek jarak tembakan Seiya. "Tak perlu takut jatuh, aku akan memegangimu."

Tanpa aba-aba, Seiya langsung mencoba melempar bola basket itu dan voila! Bola basket itu melesat dengan mulus ke dalam ring. Seiya langsung berdecak kagum melihat hasil tembakan pertamanya. Sementara Momoi hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tampaknya Aomine sudah ingin punya anak. Aura kebapakannya terpancar saat membantu Seiya melatih tembakan.

Mendadak ponsel Momoi berdering. Momoi langsung menerima panggilan yang ternyata berasal dari Tetsuya. "_Moshi-moshi_, Tetsu-kun?"

_"Momoi-san! Maaf sepertinya kau dan Aomine-kun tidak perlu kemari sekarang. Seiya-kun menghilang dari rumah! Saat ini aku dan Seijuurou-kun sedang mencarinya, jadi..."_

"Eh? Seiya-chan kabur dari rumah?" Momoi langsung menoleh ke arah Seiya yang baru saja turun dari gendongan Aomine. "Kami menemukan Seiya-chan di taman. Kalau begitu kami akan mengantarkannya pulang sekalian mengunjungi Tetsu-kun!"

Mendengar nama _okaa-san_ nya disebut, bukannya senang, si kecil Seiya malah terkejut.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah!"

Celakanya, Aomine tidak benar-benar memperhatikan bocah yang seharusnya ada di sebelahnya itu. Begitu Aomine dan Momoi tersadar, Seiya sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Seiya kabur lagi.

(To be Continued)

* * *

_**End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

**Infinite! AkaKuro is now taking request!**

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. Kalian bisa memberikan request berupa plot atau genre untuk saya tuliskan dalam kehidupan pribadi keluarga kecil AkaKuro. Tentunya dalam bentuk drabble. Kalian juga bisa menawarkan chara lain untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cerita. Hanya saja, fokus utama akan tetap pada keluarga AkaKuro. Infinite! AkaKuro adalah milik saya dan milik reader yang menyukainya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^**

**Salam hangat, **

**YUNA **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**Nijimura & Haizaki requested by Namikaze Bluer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Ada yang ngambek... (Part 2)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali lagi pada anak manis yang merasa dirinya terbuang.

Akashi Seiya berlari kencang. Tentu saja hanya dikatakan kencang untuk ukuran kaki kecilnya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan dirinya lolos dari jangkauan pandang si pengejar. Lagaknya sudah seperti anak yang meloloskan diri dari para penculik. Oke, itu hanya anggapan Akashi Seiya saja. Faktanya, orang yang berniat menculik anak ini pasti akan berpikir seribu kali.

Siapa yang mau menculik anak kecil dengan bakat psikopat? Oke, lupakan anggapan ini. Karena sekarang Akashi Seiya bukan sedang berjibaku dengan penculik.

BUKK!

"Apa itu tadi? Sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu!?"

Suara berat yang asing tertangkap oleh pendengaran Seiya. Lagi-lagi orang yang tidak berdosa harus menjadi korban hawa tipis Seiya. Dan kali ini korbannya adalah orang yang jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya. Kepala mungil Seiya mendongak ke atas seraya mengamati sosok yang menjadi korbannya kali ini. Seorang pemuda berambut silver tampak menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan. Tampaknya ia masih tidak menyadari makhluk hidup yang bergelayut pada lututnya.

"Kenapa kau, Haizaki!?"

Sebuah nama yang cukup familiar tertangkap oleh telinga Seiya. Nama yang pernah diceritakan oleh _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_nya saat mendongengkan cerita masa lalu Teikou yang melegenda. Kedua pemuda yang ada di hadapan Seiya masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Namun kepala jenius Seiya memproses lebih cepat dibandingkan respon kedua pemuda itu. Berdasarkan ciri-ciri anggota tim Teikou yang pernah diceritakan _okaa-san_nya, dengan mudah Seiya dapat mengira-ngira sosok yang tengah kebingungan itu.

_...yang berambut silver, namanya Haizaki Shougou-kun..._

Satu hal yang diingat Seiya, personel Teikou memiliki rambut warna-warni bak pelangi. Ada merah, kuning, hijau, biru, ungu juga abu-abu.

Lalu, yang berambut hitam ini pasti...

"Mana kutahu, Nijimura! Rasanya aku menabrak sesuatu, tapi aku tidak melihat apapun!"

Haizaki Shougou dan Nijimura Shuuzou.

Lagipula, yang benar itu Haizaki yang ditabrak, bukan menabrak.

Haizaki masih terlarut dalam kebingungannya, sementara manik _onyx_ Nijimura sudah mulai menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Hingga akhirnya Seiya bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi terkejut di depannya ketika kedua bola mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"WAAAAA!"

Haizaki yang memang terlambat merespon langsung ikut terkejut setelah mengamati arah yang ditunjuk Nijimura. Hanya saja, ia tidak mengekspresikan keterkejutannya dengan teriakan. Wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi begitu melihat duplikat Akashi Seijuurou dalam tubuh anak-anak kini bergelayut manja di kakinya.

"AKASHI !?"

Teriakan Nijimura membuat Seiya tersadar bahwa identitas dirinya belum diketahui.

"O-oii Haizaki! Dari mana bocah ini!?"

"Mana kutahu!? Saking kecilnya sampai tidak kelihatan!"

Empat siku-siku muncul. Seharusnya saat ini Seiya sudah bisa mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya lalu menggunting lidah Haizaki yang begitu menyindir dirinya. Akashi Seiya tidak terima dikatai bertubuh kecil. Tapi, kedua orang tuanya memang berperawakan mungil dari lahir. Sehingga mau tidak mau, Akashi Seiya akan mewarisi gen mungil itu. Takdir yang tidak dapat diubah. Detik itu juga, Seiya berjanji dalam hati. Jika ia memutuskan untuk pulang nanti, ia bertekad akan rutin minum susu supaya cepat tumbuh tinggi.

Sayangnya, Seiya tidak bisa mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya sekarang. Salahkan jam makan siang yang membuat perutnya keroncongan sehingga tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk sekedar memancarkan aura membunuh. Mana mungkin dirinya mengancam sambil mengeluarkan gunting dengan tatapan polos, bukan? Harga dirinya bisa jatuh jika ia memaksa melakukan itu.

Ah, Seiya yang lucu. Anak kecil yang normal tidak akan mengancam orang dewasa yang baru ditemuinya, sayang...

_Krucuuuk...krucuuuk~_

Uh, lain kali ia akan membawa bekal jika kabur dari rumah lagi.

"Hei, nak..." Nijimura mulai berlutut sehingga mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Seiya. "Kamu siapa? Orang tuamu di mana? Kenapa jalan-jalan sendirian?"

Seiya masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Perasaan dongkol terhadap kedua orang tuanya membuatnya malas menjelaskan identitas dirinya di hadapan Nijimura dan Haizaki.

"Oi, Nijimura...melihat wajah anak ini entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak. Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang menyebalkan."

"Akashi maksudmu? Anak ini memang mirip Akashi, tapi bukan berarti ini dia 'kan?"

Oh benar juga. Baik Nijimura dan Haizaki masih belum menyadari jika sosok kecil yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah puteranya yang bersangkutan. Mendadak sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Seiya. Ide yang dinilainya cukup cerdas.

Tapi, mungkin juga kejam.

"Aku memang Akashi Seijuurou!" teriak Seiya dengan lantang. Namun, teriakan itu tidak lantas membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya langsung terkejut begitu saja. Untuk sesaat, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Selama sepersekian detik, beberapa opini langsung terlintas di benak Nijimura dan Haizaki begitu mendengar pernyataan Seiya.

Pertama, nama Akashi Seijuurou adalah nama pasaran yang sampai bisa dimiliki lagi oleh orang lain selain Akashi Seijuurou yang memang mereka kenal.

Tapi, opini itu langsung gugur begitu mereka menyadari bahwa Seiya langsung menyebut dirinya Akashi Seijuurou begitu nama Akashi terucap. Seolah-olah Seiya memang tahu jika Akashi yang dimaksud memang Akashi Seijuurou.

Lagipula, siapa sih yang berani memakai marga kebesaran Akashi?

Kedua, anak kecil yang ada di hadapan mereka memang Akashi Seijuurou yang itu. Wajahnya mirip. Tampang mencemoohnya pun mirip.

Tapi, ini anak kecil, lho? Bukankah Akashi Seijuurou seharusnya sudah dewasa bahkan mungkin berkeluarga dan memiliki...

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou! Bagaimana mungkin kalian melupakanku begitu saja?"

Ucapan Seiya lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Nijimura dan Haizaki. Sungguh, demi apa, mereka harus bertemu anak kecil yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Akashi Seijuurou? Maksa lagi.

Oke. Terdengar tidak logis memang. Tapi, faktanya sekarang Haizaki mulai pucat pasi. Berhasil. Satu orang mulai kena umpan. Tinggal tarik pancingannya.

"Oi, nak..." Nijimura memanggil Seiya lagi, "Kenapa kau memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai Akashi Seijuurou? Jangan-jangan, kamu..." Dalam situasi ini, Nijimura mulai bisa berpikir logis. Membuat Seiya mulai merasa terjepit.

Tapi, jangan remehkan Akashi Seiya. Bocah ini mewarisi kejeniusan _otou-san_nya.

"Aku memang Akashi Seijuurou, Shuuzou. Memangnya kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Nijimura pun segera menyusul Haizaki menuju alam ketidakwajaran. Bagaimana mungkin bocah yang ada di hadapannya tahu nama kecilnya?

Yah, sayangnya mereka tidak mengetahui jika masa lalu Teikou sudah menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur untuk Seiya mulai usia empat tahun. Tetsuya memang _okaa-san_ terbaik.

"Dan kau, Shougou! Jangan menyebutku anak kecil. Aku tidak suka itu."

Tapi, faktanya kamu memang masih anak kecil, Seiya.

"Ja-jadi kau ini memang Akashi Seijuurou? Tapi kenapa bisa..." tanya Nijimura gelagapan. Keduanya sudah terkena perangkap. Ekspresi Seiya memang meyakinkan. Tentu saja, semua itu 'kan ia warisi dari sang _otou-san_.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku berurusan dengan organisasi penjahat. Aku kalah dan mereka meminumkan pil yang membuat tubuhku mengecil."

Ada gunanya juga, Seiya membaca komik detektif. Lumayan berguna untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, ekspresi yang digunakan Seiya begitu meyakinkan sehingga keduanya percaya begitu saja akan bualan itu.

Bagus, sekarang masuk ke masalah utama. Seiya harus segera mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Dan kedua sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini bisa dimanfaatkan.

"Ja-jadi kau memang Akashi!? Lalu, kau sedang meloloskan diri dari kejaran penjahat itu!?" Oh, Nijimura yang malang. Begitu mudahnya kau percaya. Padahal ia hanya meloloskan diri dari orang-orang yang berusaha membujuknya untuk pulang.

"Berapa kali harus kuucapkan agar kau percaya, Shuuzou? Sekarang bisakah kalian membantuku? Mereka merampas semua uangku. Aku kelaparan sekarang. Kuperintahkan pada kalian untuk membelikanku makan siang!"

Bagai terhipnotis, Nijimura dan Haizaki langsung menyanggupi perintah Seiya begitu saja. Akting Seiya memang patut diacungi jempol. Sekalipun Haizaki mendengus kesal toh Haizaki mau mengikuti Nijimura menuntun Seiya menuju restoran terdekat. Lagaknya seperti mengantar pasien gawat darurat.

Seringai tipis Seiya muncul. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Usahanya berhasil. Setelah perutnya terisi, ia akan melanjutkan petualangannya lagi.

(To be continued)

* * *

_**End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

**Infinite! AkaKuro is now taking request!**

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. Kalian bisa memberikan request berupa plot atau genre untuk saya tuliskan dalam kehidupan pribadi keluarga kecil AkaKuro. Tentunya dalam bentuk drabble. Kalian juga bisa menawarkan chara lain untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cerita. Hanya saja, fokus utama akan tetap pada keluarga AkaKuro. Infinite! AkaKuro adalah milik saya dan milik reader yang menyukainya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^**

**Salam hangat, **

**YUNA **


End file.
